Fishlegs
by WatUCWatIC
Summary: Dagur's back for yet another year and Hiccup dreads it. Seeing as he's become too boring for his tastes, however, Dagur finds another tour guide to mess with. It's up to Hiccup to decide if guilt will beat out his self-preservation (but he's only seven years-old!)


**I haven't uploaded a Dagur story in a while. I like these. It's fun to look for new way to torture Hiccup and now Fishlegs! :)**

**Anyways: This is rather mild, but I needed to add 'Legs somehow. He got bullied by Dagur too, right? Of course, I completely forgot if wells were a new thing on Berk in the series or if they were around for longer than that (probably the former, but this has _got_ to be a way for Dagur to terrorize people! Can't have him only drowning everyone).**

* * *

Hiccup wanted to look away. He really did. It wasn't a pleasant image. Then again, it was never a pleasant image when he saw Dagur.

He'd tried walking away already, but the guilt of a seven year-old was strong. His the most. After all, he was bound to feel guilty after making Dagur bored, forcing the maniac to turn to Fishlegs for entertainment.

Poor Fishlegs hadn't even known what was coming to him until Dagur decided that the well in the middle of the village looked too empty.

It was only two hours ago that Dagur (still not officially 'the Deranged') had arrived with his father. It was that dreadful day again. It was still better than having Dagur spend a whole week like he had last time (_curse you Thor, for making it storm_).

Hiccup was almost immune to Dagur's abuse, already having spent a few years being his subject of torture (and a few shoves from Snotlout and Tuffnut from time to time). This being the case, he grimaced and flinched at the occasional punches and cruelties the other boy threw at him, but otherwise gave no reaction.

No yelp.

No whimper.

No tears.

The sadistic Dagur, whose favorite day each year had been ruined, decided to target someone else.

Snotlout adored Dagur (Hiccup guessed the age difference made him seem "cooler"). He wouldn't complain much about him. _Nope._

Astrid was taller than most of them at the moment, and was not afraid to get in trouble over beating up the son of another chief. _Out._

Tuffnut tended to follow Snotlout's example and refused to be afraid of Dagur. As a matter of fact, he secretly planned to get Dagur to help him scare his sister enough to run away from home. _No fun, I work solo._

And Ruffnut was always at home, hiding from her brother. _Not a chance._

That only left Fishlegs to tease. He was honestly the perfect person to tease. He was quite sensitive despite his looks and strength (strength which he rarely used).

Though Fishlegs was quite strong, Dagur was still older than him by two or three years, so Dagur had no trouble leading Fishlegs to the well (_"Come here Fish! I got a dragon in here!"_) to try to stuff him in there.

Of course, Fishlegs tried to resist non-stop, and was still doing so.

"Come'n Fishlegs," Dagur yelled, attracting no one's attention but Hiccup's. Everybody else was at the mead hall celebrating the party - for something.

Hiccup was still behind a wheelbarrow, choosing between his own well-being and Fishlegs'.

Finally, guilt won out the little self-preservation a seven-year old has, and Hiccup jogged over to Dagur, making sure to be conspicuous.

"H-hi Dagur!" He saluted, catching the boy's attention. Hiccup knew he was a bad actor, he's always been a horrible lier, but he still winced at the fake monotonous voice he'd given.

Dagur stopped terrorizing Fishlegs, still hold the large boy in an arm-lock with his head over the well.

"Oh hey Hiccup," he answered cheerfully, giving him the same smile Hiccup had considered innocent a few years ago. Now he knew better, of course.

"You... You've got a new guide hu-huh?" How does one stutter on the word _"huh"_?

"Oh yeah! Look, he's just as fun as you were," he proves this by shoving Fishlegs into the well's wall, making the poor boy cry out in pain (and Hiccup cringe).

"Yeah," Hiccup nervously played with the strands of hair behind his head and laughed (still fake and monotonously).

Dagur got back to terrorizing Fishlegs, but the boy wouldn't give. Adrenaline coursed through him, keeping him in place.

_Don't worry 'Legs_, Hiccup thought, biting his lip to force an idea to come to mind.

In the end, he shrugged and rolled his eyes. _If push comes to shove, use the obvious choice._ Fishlegs had definitely been the victim of a push turned shove, and the obvious choice here was to throw a rock at Dagur (years later, Hiccup would wonder what kind of logic he'd been using that day).

Slowly, Hiccup tip-toed a way back and knelt to grab three rocks. He had no idea how good his aim was, but if he was really as useless as the stares and glares made him feel, he may need the extra ammo.

He threw the rock...and hit Dagur exactly where he'd aimed! He would have celebrated, had the older boy not turned around and glared cynically. Hiccup gulped and ran, throwing the rocks backwards and hoping they'd somehow slow down the psychopath.

Fishlegs was released with a yelp and left sitting down, staring as Dagur chased Hiccup down with a growing deranged smile.

"So you wanna play tag, eh Hiccu_p_," he popped the _"p"_ in his name, and managed to terrify the boy further more. Hiccup closed his eyes shut and forced himself to run faster, leading Dagur into the woods and away from the well.

Fishlegs, meanwhile, continued to look at the scene in petrified horror. _Hiccup had to take care of _him_ every year?_

From that moment on, Fishlegs swore to assist Hiccup whenever Dagur came to Berk, if only to thank him for saving him from certain death (_not to mention the fact that he keeps the maniac away from Berk, thank the gods!_).

Hiccup had lost a tooth that day (one of the front ones - the one next to his other tooth which was bigger than the rest). He'd also lost a boot and his back was covered in dirt, but Fishlegs was just happy he was alive.

When Dagur left, he made sure to smile politely in the direction of the two boys and say,

"Next year."

Hiccup's life depended on Fishlegs and Fishlegs' on Hiccup from then on.

* * *

**In case you were wondering what happened, he pushed hiccup down on dirty ground and restrained him, trying to punch our poor boy. Of course, Hiccup kicked and thrashed (lost his boot) and avoided all but one punch (those teeth need a back story after all). **

**Dagur is not yet 'the Deranged' and is still mad at his father for not letting him keep the name already. But, whatevs. He'll kill him later anyway. **


End file.
